


grow as we go

by smurfvilla



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, But only a bit, Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smurfvilla/pseuds/smurfvilla
Summary: “Why didn’t you tell me about the house?” Patrick sighed and shut his eyes, tipping his head back against the pillow. David’s fingers tightened around Patrick’s, a silent show of his support. There was a long pause.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	grow as we go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends this is my first ever fanfic after lurking in the SC fandom for many years. Title is from Ben Platt's song of the same name please enjoy

“Why didn’t you tell me about the house?” 

Patrick sighed and shut his eyes, tipping his head back against the pillow. David’s fingers tightened around Patrick’s, a silent show of his support. There was a long pause.

“You seemed so excited about New York”, Patrick said quietly. “I didn’t want to be the one to hold you back or make your decision harder.”

“Ok sure, but this was meant to be our decision, not just mine” David replied with a huff.  
“I want your input on our life together Patrick.”

Patrick chuckled wryly. “Yeah, even if you then don’t listen to my input and I end up looking like a cheezel.”

David lifted his head off Patrick’s chest and turned to look at him. “Ok yes, I know, I’m overbearing, overwhelming even on wedding stuff. I know I’m too much. But this is different. This is important. Don’t you understand?” He sat up, his agitation growing as he struggled to make Patrick realise the discomfort that had been slowly bubbling up in him ever since his conversation with Stevie. 

“If Stevie hadn’t told me about the house we could be in New York right now. You would be unhappy and I wouldn’t know why. I would never have known that you bought a fucking house for us, Patrick. A HOUSE. And I would’ve just thrown it all away because you didn’t think it was important enough to tell me.”

David took a deep breath and lay back down, the wind suddenly gone out of his sails. “I get what you said, you’d go anywhere with me. I get that, because I feel the same about you. But it makes me really fucking nervous that you would’ve let all this go, just because I had different ideas.”

Patrick sighed. “I don’t know, David.”

“Ok, but this house was for both of us. Don’t you think I had a right to know?”

“Yes. You did. But…” He trailed off, struggling to articulate the churning mush of feelings inside him. He knew why he hadn’t told David. What was initially going to be a post-wedding surprise and had made his heart beat a little faster with anticipation of David’s excitement, had become yet another burden. Since hearing about New York, each thought of the house made his heart beat a little faster, but now with fear and uncertainty at how it might change everything. 

He was going to tell him, he really was, but then one night, when David was back at the motel with his family and he was lying alone in bed, he’d been almost paralysed by a vivid flashback to before. Before David, before Schitt’s Creek, before everything. He suddenly remembered how it had felt, desperately wanting things but not allowing himself to, because of his sense of love and obligation to Rachel. And the worst part was, none of it was her fault. The thought of David experiencing even a tiny bit of the same, of being held back by him was too much to bear. And so he’d kept it a secret, had pushed his hopes aside because he never, ever, wanted to be the person to do that to David. He took a deep breath, and tried to soldier on. 

“I’ve been trapped before, because of another person. For god’s sake, I spent most of my adult life doing what I thought other people wanted me to do, and I hated it, David. I hated it. Maybe I didn’t realise it fully at the time, but I was miserable.” He scrubbed his hand across his face, rubbing his eyes. 

David gently took his hand and pulled it away. “You’re meant to use a product, not your hand to exfoliate your face honey,” he said softly. 

Patrick smiled slightly. “I didn’t want to be that for you, David. I didn’t want to be the person who made you abandon what you really wanted. And, I meant it. I mean it. I would follow you anywhere. I don’t want to hold you back.” 

David closed his eyes, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and love for the man lying next to him. “Ok, I get that. But Patrick, you could never hold me back. Look at what we’ve built together.” He paused slightly, before opening his eyes and saying “I’m proud of what we’ve made, Patrick. I’m proud to live here with you.”

Patrick turned to the side and buried his head in David’s neck, letting his familiar scent wash over him and his words soothe him. He felt like ever since New York, the ground had been shifted slightly off centre and the world was rolling past with him unbalanced, unable to catch up. Finally here, in David’s arms, with his words of affirmation ringing in his ears, he felt quiet once again. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he mumbled. 

David kissed the top of his head and dragged his fingers through the short hair at the back of his neck soothingly. “Thank you for apologising. But next problem, what the fuck do we have to give Stevie now to thank her for not being able to keep her big mouth shut?”

Patrick laughed, properly this time, and rolled on top of David, letting his weight press firmly down onto him. He kissed him leisurely, then whispered into his mouth “that problem can wait until tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought my first fanfic would be the smuttiest of smut but then these two are just too god damn cute and this wouldn't get out of my head. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and constructive criticism! Now I've got the first one out of the way though I'm 99% sure smut will be coming this way quickly.


End file.
